Jackie
by meagoya
Summary: She will be free of her father, and she will see Gaara again, one day.
1. Chapter 1

She stepped out to her balcony, the morning sun bathed her in light and warmth, she sighed deeply in happiness. Why? Because today she would leave for the leaf village where they have the Cunene exams, she is hoping that he would be there, Her light purple eyes slowly open while her almost silver hair slightly glides behind her. She smiles, her pearly white teeth showing, she heard someone walk into the room and stop at the balcony door,

"Hima-suma, you are up early," the boy two years older than her, Jet said,

"Yes, do you know why?" she asks turning to him and smiling, he shook his head, noting her soft only slightly tan completion and round face, "Today, I go to the leaf village, Gaara may be there!" she said smiling wider,

"Your father-"

"I know but I have to see him, it's been what six years! Jet, I have to see him, Shiki and Koga know and understand, if he is there they may even take me to him!" she says laughing, Jet examined her before sighing,

"Why hold on to him, he is no longer a part of your life, you are getting married to Prince Hiei," he asks,

"I know, and I hate him, and he hates me, I have already talked to him about it, if Gaara will accept me, he will call the marriage void and offer to marry my younger sister, who loves him and he her," she says turning to the sun, Jet nods smiling a bit, "do you know how I have stayed sane, with out him?" she asks, she hears him grunt, "the sun, it feels, just like him, the warmth, the light," she adds smiling lovingly at the sky, Jet smiling knowing that she will be happy once more.

He remembers when he had to tell her they were ready to leave the sand village, it was just after sun set; he intruded on a very personal moment:

"Gaara, father wants me to not see you anymore, we're moving to another town" she says crying, Gaara started to tear up,

"No! You can't you're my only friend!" he cries, she hugs him,

"I know, and I want to be here, more than anything," she replies, even though they were only eight they were very attached, the one needed the other, and the other needed the one. Jet felt so horrible, he loved her as a sister and wanted her to be happy more than anything but orders are orders. Just as he was about to approach she pulled out a band, half of it and blue and the other red, she slightly smiled at Gaara,

"I saw this ring and thought of us, red and blue, look on the inside, it says, G and J, forever. I want you to have it, to always remember me, even when we can't see each other," she said smiling with tears in her eyes looking at his, he smiled widely and gently took it from her hands, he put it on and then moved the sand beneath them, at first the sand became silver and became a chain, but then it formed a dark blue heart, finally two red and gold flower formed on both sides of the heart,

"So you can do the same!" he said smiling at her and putting it on her she gaped at it then kissed him on the cheek. Gaara blushed but after that they hugged,

"I will never forget you Gaara, one day, I will find you again," she promised, he nods tearing up again,

"I will do the same," he said then he gave her his teddy bear, "I know how much you like it, and besides, I have to be strong now, and train to become a ninja!" he said standing up and smiling up at her. She jumped and down gave him one last hug before Jet came up and cleared his throat,

"Bye," she whispered, he whispered bye back and she slowly walked over to Jet, he took her hand gave a small head bow to Gaara and walked away with her.

(Present) Jackie smiles looking at the necklace Gaara gave her that night,

"I remember hearing him screaming in pain and horror just as we left the gates, I screamed his name and tried to run back but… (Starts crying) Father pulled me away, I yelled for Gaara until I lost my voice, for three days I couldn't talk, I know he heard me because he yelled for me after I yelled a few times, I haven't cried… since that night," she said holding the necklace up in the light,

"Do you think he remembers? Do you think he still cares?" she asks turning to Jet, Jet smiles a bit and nods, she sighs in happiness, "If only this bracelet was off, I would be free and would've run to him the next day!" she said in anger, looking at the golden band on her left wrist. Every time she went into the sand territory it shocked her and shrank, and each time it got stronger. Jet frowned at remembering the time she left a week after their move, she went straight for the sand, it shocked her and shrank but she didn't stop. She ended up trying so many times she couldn't walk; he had to carry her home.

Jackie turned and smiles at him again,

"Time to get ready!" she said walking in pack a bunch of clothes that look all the same in her bag but put this on; cgi/set?id=91964995, which is also the same, Jet had waiting outside so when she came out he smiles and nods. They walk to the village and everyone says goodbye, Shiki and Koga meet them at the gate, she stops and turns to him,

"Ok Jet, it time, you need to go back, and I will miss you. I will come back, don't worry," she says pulling her hair into a high pony tail, "Don't wait up," she said kissing him on the cheek then running to Koga and Shiki, "Let's go!" she yelled starting to run past them. They fallow telling her to wait up, well, Koga does, and Shiki stays silent.

It took three days to get there she smiles at soon as they enter the gate, they went and got two rooms, but Jackie left and explored the city. She ran all over until she came to some people talking, a cat like boy was holding a little boy up by his leg, while another one was yelling at him to put the little one down and the other four were watch helplessly. She ran up and punched the cat boy in the gut then caught the little one,

"Pick on some one your own size!" she yells at him glaring her hardest, the little boy cries for Naruto and she puts him down, just as cat boy was going to punch her a rock hit his hand, she doesn't know what happens next because she felt his presents. She looks up in the tree and sees sand start to crawl up it,

"Kankaror, stop it, you're an embarrassment to our village," he says, she gasps and smiles, Kankaror get nerves and says sorry, she stands up completely while Gaara jumps down and lands in front of her, he half scowls at her still smiling face but then looks at her neck and sees the necklace, "Jackie?" barley escapes his lips, only she heard it. Her smile widens and she nods looking slightly up at him, he hadn't changed besides the scar on the left side of his forehead. His face softens until he looks at the others,

"Forgive my idiot brother," he says then starts to walk away, the one who threw the rock asks something but she didn't hear it, all she could think was, Gaara is walking away. Once they turned a corner the blonde haired boy steps in front of her and introduces everyone,

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jackie from the water village," she says smiling,

"Do you know Gaara?" Sasuke asks, she turns to him,

"A long time ago, I lived in the sand, Gaara and I were best friends," she said smiling, "sorry but my teammates are probably looking for me," she said bowing a little and running off, she didn't know where just away from them. She didn't want to see them she wanted to see Gaara. She thought sitting down, there is a silences, then she heard people's footsteps,

"I think she went this way," a girl said, "are you sure it was Jackie?" she adds,

"I know, I made her that necklace six years ago," Gaara said anger in his voice, Jackie stood up and walked to the voices; she came out and smiled,

"So you do remember?" she says laughing a bit, Gaara's face again softens but then hardens,

"Tamari, Kankaror, leave," he orders they almost run away, she face drops into sadness,

"What is it?" she asks standing in front of him, slowly as if unsure he takes a step to where they're inches apart then hesitantly puts his head on her shoulder, she returns it swiftly and puts her arms around his neck. Feeling all of the emotions over the years swell up, "I missed you," she said crying a bit,


	2. comment required

Hey, ok so here is the thing, I know how much I and other people love feed backs of their stories so, from here on out it you want an update or another chapter in a story you have to comment and I'll update, but if you don't I'm not going to, ever, a new comment is required after each update.

Thanks for reading, see yea :)

~Meagoya


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the new chapter, thank you for the review! :-)

"Why didn't you visit?" Gaara asks harshly, she pulls away and keeps her right arm around his neck then shows him her left wrist,

"This bracelet shocks me and shrinks when I try to enter the sand, and they didn't let me send messages without approval, I had no way of getting to you," she replies sadly, Gaara gently reaches for her hand and examines it,

"Your wrist has an indention of it," he states she sighs,

"From all the shocking and shrinking, but once I get away it goes back to the normal size," she adds smiling; again Gaara slowly leans down and puts his head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around his neck, they stay like that for a while, that is until she stomach growled, she blushed as deeply as the flowers on the necklace, Gaara gives a slight smirk then takes her hand and leads her to a restaurant.

After eating and talking a bit about their lives, more Jackie talking, he walks her home, she stops feeling sad,

"Gaara there is something else you should know, I had nothing to do with it, I hate him and the whole thing, I never wanted it… it was my father, to ensure I wouldn't try and find you again, but I'm betrothed, he agreed that if I found you, and you still cared we would call it off," she said looking anywhere but at Gaara, he stood there stunned, "I realize if you don't like me anymore, I mean we haven't seen each other for six year and-and-well," she tried to explain but ended up embarrassing herself more.

Really the thought of seeing her again was the only reason he didn't let the dragon out completely and destroy everything; the thought of her smile was what kept his at least half sane. He walked up to her but didn't know what to do, he hadn't really touched anyone in the six years she was gone. Very slowly to let her know what he was doing he bent down and put his head on her shoulder but this time he wraps her in his arms, she sighs happily and puts her head in the crock of his neck, but because he has his arms around her she can't move her arms.

They stayed there for quite some time, when they let go it was only because someone called her,

"Is this Gaara?" a huffing teen asks,

"Is this him?" Gaara asks,

"Koga is not the one I was talking about and yes this is Gaara, Koga," she introduced, Koga offered a hand but Gaara glares at it until Koga drops it.

"Where is Shiki?" she asks looking around Koga,

"Looking for you on the other side of town," Koga answers, Gaara gave her a look as if questioning if Shiki is the one, and she shook her head. Koga noticed this and smiles, "so you told him about Hiei," Koga asks, Gaara stiffens,

"I didn't say the name yet but yes, his name is Hiei," she says to Gaara,

"Prince of the darkness village, I hate him, all the more reason to take you back home," he replies to her, she smiles and nods, Koga then clenches his fists,

"Who said anything about her leaving our village!" he says, she steps up and gently pushes Koga a few steps back,

"Koga, Rezme will take care of the village, this is what I want, you can come visit me," she says taking a step back, Koga loosens but glares at Gaara then nods and runs off to go tell Shiki he found her, "sorry about him, he gets, over protective," she states Gaara stares at her for a moment then remembers what he is there for. He closes his eyes and starts walking to the inn she is staying at, Jackie fallows noting his sudden change in attitude.

Once they got there she went to her groups eating room and sat down, Gaara sat one the other side of the table, she waited for him to talk, and when he did she didn't believe it. She sat there shocked, for a moment she didn't speak, and she didn't make eye contact, her eyes were too focused on the table,

"I don't support this, but if it is your father's will, we have no choice, I mean soon I'm going back the sand anyway," she said smiling at Gaara, he half smiled but it was broken and lonely. She felt her heart break at the sight; slowly she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't move, he didn't know why she did this just that she did. He did however like her warmth; that much was clear as day to him.

"Hey! Jackie, can we come in?" Koga asks knocking on the door, she sighs but pulls away.

"Yes, and why do you have to ask?" she asks, Koga smiling and a dark Shiki fallows,

"We thought that now that you found Gaara we may just want to knock so you're not embarrassed if we come in on a conversation we don't want to hear or anything," he says bluntly, Jackie glares at him Gaara glares as well, but unlike Jackie's it's cold, angry and threatening.

"Geeze, the most Gaara and I would do is hug, we haven't seen each other is six years!" she said standing up, Koga smirked his eyes fallowing her as she walked up to Shiki and checked where she though she saw blood, "What happened?" she asks pulling up his sleeve, Shiki looks down at her,

"Some medical ninja wanted to test my strength," he stated, she sighs, then starts healing him, Gaara's glare turns to Shiki, he immediately notices and meets Gaara's eyes. Gaara not expecting how cold and empty they are has shivers go down his spine but doesn't stop his glare.

Later that night Gaara was on his own roof, he couldn't stop thinking about her, how she looked, acted, smelt. Then he heard a noise he looks towards it to find ten roofs down someone got on their roof, he squinted a bit to see who it was, as he looks closer he notices it's Jackie wearing this: jackie_on_roof/set?id=92014836, he smirks and watches her as she moved to the edge and looks up at the moon. He wondered why she wasn't in bed, most people are at this time, but she is not most people. For a moment she did nothing until someone came up, he is the same height as her with black gravity defying hair, but at this distances that is all he could tell, he used his chakra to listen if they talked, they didn't for a moment until she took a deep breath,

"I found him, will you hold your promise and call the marriage void and take my sister?" she asks almost pleadingly, the boy glares slightly,

"Once I say I'll do something I always hold to it, no matter the cost," he said looking at her, "besides I would rather marry your sister than you," he adds, Gaara feels his anger surface, how dare he say something like that-

"Good," she replies smiling, good? Gaara asks himself,

"Are you sure that this Gaara person still cares for you as you said he did?" Hiei asks,

"Why do you care? I think so, but still we're kids, and we were then, I don't know if it's love, but we both still care, and maybe it's become love," she almost whispered to herself, "then again I'm not a mind reader like you, he does treat me differently, to other people, but I can't read his mind I don't know if it's friendship or love really, only my own feeling and that is confusing enough," she adds walking away, Hiei's eyes fallow her,

"You know that your father will come after you," he states, she stops and look directly in front of her, witch happens to be right at Gaara,

"Once you agree to marry my sister, I will be useless to him, he will leave me alone, or die trying… I lost him once. I won't do it again, until I hear directly from him that he wishes for me to leave," she replies meeting Gaara's eyes, just then the wind blew and her hair flows on the right side of her face. Gaara feels warmth he has never felt, he sees Hiei turn away from her and look at the dark shy,


	4. Chapter 3

"Very well, consider your self free by the end of the tournament," he said then vanished, Gaara and Jackie didn't break eye contact until she turned and went inside. Gaara sat there stunned, but then stood up and went inside as well.

That morning Jackie woke up feeling better than she had in a long time, she jumped out of bed changed and ran to the eating room,

"Come on guys we have our written test today!" she yelled then ran outside and started for the meeting place, before she got there she stopped at a Raman shop and got breakfast, the old and young woman were very nice and talked about how she ate almost as much as their favorite little boy who came everyday. After that she went to the meeting room, right before she opened the door she took a deep breath and calmed down then entered to about nine kids yelling and screaming at each other. She sighed and walked around when she saw Koga and smiled slightly and headed over, until something hit her. The impacted was so strong she hit the wall and the thing that hit her also did. She lost her balance and crumbled to the ground,

"Jackie!" Koga yelled and ripped what ever hit her off and half picked her up, Gaara stood beside Koga and glared at the loud group,

"Who threw that desk?" Gaara asks coldly, no one spoke, Koga was checking her head where most of the impact was made, but before he could completely check she stood up, no one moved, she looked at the position the desk was in and calculated where it was thrown, her eyes became dead and cold as she looked at the sound ninja, she felt blood trickle down her head but she didn't cry she just ran up to the sound ninja and punched her, Jackie ran so fast the ninja couldn't see it until pain came from her cheek then she felt herself hit the wall and everyone saw the wall break a little where the ninja made contact.

Just after the punch smoke entered the room and they heard a booming voice,

"Don't you listen to rules! No fighting, save it for the arena!" they heard, Jackie looked at the man who is not only three times her size but also glaring directly at her, she smiled curly and moved her hair to show a big red open wound on the side of her head that was still bleeding,

"I was only returning the favor," she replies and sits down, after that she healed the wound, the man started to speak, telling everyone the rules. After the flipped the paper she began work, once she was done she flipped it back over and watch as she saw other people cheat, Gaara included, she huffed but knew that the reason the questions were so hard was because they wanted to see who could get past cheating without being noticed. After the man started talking again and explaining the exercise, she stopped listening until she heard a big slam, she jumped a little but then glares at the boy Naruto behind her, after he says a big speech no one moved but Naruto looked at her and smiled her glare softened and she smiled a bit.

After a big show of a woman jumping in a window she led them to the dark forest, Koga and Shiki were behind her. They were given an earth scroll and let into a gate, Jackie ran though the forest her team behind her. Within an hour they got a heaven scroll and went to the tower, Koga sat down breathing heavily,

"Do you always have to do that?" he says slightly glaring up at Jackie,

"What?" she asks,

"Keep moving, you never stop until you're done," he states standing up, she went to speak but hears other voices,

"Cool we're the first here!" a boy shouts, Jackie smiles and walks towards them,

"No you're not," she says coming up behind him, the three of them jump at her voice and turn to her, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she says holding up her hands,

"Hey, you're that girl! The one who attacked the sound ninja girl!" the one in a coat yells pointing at her, Jackie glares at him,

"Hey she attacked me first!" she replies,

"What's going on?" a dry voice asks, Jackie looks at Gaara, Jackie smiles,

"Oh he just remembered that I was the one who got attacked this morning," she states and sits down against the wall, Gaara sits next to her and glares at the three leaf ninja's, they shy away and sit against the wall farthest from Gaara, Jackie leans her head on Gaara's shoulder and falls asleep,

"Whoa, did she get any sleep last nigh?" Tamari asks,

"No, she doesn't sleep a whole lot, she always tries to run away at night, when everyone else is asleep, so almost never," Koga replies thinking,

"And she just likes nights better than she does days," Shiki adds, Gaara looks at her with care in his eyes; Tamari and Kankaror gasp but sit down. It wasn't until the sun went down that Jackie woke up at attention, it was so sudden that everyone jumped up,

"Some one's coming," Jackie says getting,

"Probably just other trainee ninjas," Tamari says standing, Jackie closes her eyes,

"No, he's much too strong," she replies going to the door, she sees it opening slowly and she gets at the ready, the others do too. A river ninja comes in, his eyes are purple and his skin is white,

"My, what a welcoming party," he says closing the door,

"Orochimaru," Jackie says coldly, the man smiles and his skin starts to melt, soon he looks more like a snake than anything,

"Good to see you again, Jackie," he says smiling, she grits her teeth and he runs at her, she goes to defend herself but sand wraps around her and brings her to Gaara, sand hits Orochimaru, the sound of something breaking echoes in the building. Jackie thanks Gaara and looks at Orochimaru, he stands smiling,

"Good, but not good enough," he says then disappears, Jackie turns to find him behind her, she smacks him, then uses her chakra to push him away and cut him. Orochimaru screamed in pain, "Another day," he hisses and disappears again,

"Ok, he's gone," Jackie says,

"I didn't think Orochimaru was one to give up so soon," Koga says looking at her,

"When he does, it means we were not his target," she replies,

"Meaning some one else in the arena was his target?" Shiki asks, Jackie nods,

"Should we go look for them?" Kiba asks,

"Maybe, I mean, he might have marked them, and if he did that, then their hurt and will be on a power stream," Jackie says looking at the door, "I'll do a scan," she says sitting down, a blue light consumes her and she opens her eyes, now they are the same blue light, "Leaf village definitely, that boy, Naruto, his blue friend is now marked, once we have the chance we have to tell the Hokage," she says coming out and going back to normal,

"But what does that mean!?" Kiba asks while his friends look nerves,

"It means that one day, Sasuke will betray us all and join Orochimaru, the mark consumes you where you only want power and vengeance," she explains,

"How do you know?" Tamari asks,

"I've seen it happen," she replies sitting in the spot she was before Orochimaru attacked, all of a sudden her, Koga and Shiki become depressed and angry,

"Who?" Gaara asks sitting next to her,


End file.
